


[TRANSLATION] The hero with shells

by Linola



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Again, Aizawa is mom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And boom 10th generation, Angst, At least they try, Awkward Flirting, But I have a plot so here you go, Canon-Typical Violence, Chrome is sweet, Depressed Takeshi, Dimension Travel, English, English translation, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From French, Good Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hayato want to blow up things, Healthy Relationships, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), I have no idea of what I am doing, I have no idea of why I ship them, Izuku is confused, Kawahira is dad, Kyoya try his best, Lambo is 7 and not too anoying, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro is the mom friend, Multi, Or at least not that bad, Other, Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Quirks have an origin, Romance, Ryohei is loud, Saving the World, Scars, Shigaraki is 17, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Sorry if there's mistakes, Sweet Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, The earth is calling for help, Time Travel, Tri-ni-set Rings (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Tsuna end up at Yuei because reasons, Tsuna is 15 but 16 in like two months, Tsuna is done, Tsuna is trying, Tsuna save the game, Tsunayoshi Protection Squad, Vongola focus, for mha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola
Summary: While he was returning home after a day of classes all that was normal for the Vongola Decimo, or : disturbed by various explosions, the unexpected arrival of a certain pineapple illusionist, the dodge of a disciplinary committee leader, and many other problems, Tsunayoshi loses consciousness and wakes up in an unknown place, facing a strangely dressed nurse, and who says even more bizarre things.Wait, how did he get transported to a parallel universe again ? Quirk ? Hero ? Are all these people sane, by the Primo's underpants ?In short, a new adventure for Tsuna and his friends, where he will learn to become a hero, and incidentally save the world from destruction... Oh ! Had he mentioned that the Earth was communicating with him, and that he had fallen in love with a notorious Villain ?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 42
Kudos: 291
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel, Vongola Heros





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le héros aux coquillages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038730) by [Linola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you !
> 
> I come back after way too long without posting anything, with a new fic, and I have a plot this time. So, I should be able to finish it...
> 
> The pace of publication should be one chapter per month, but it may come out more often. I have another one up close, and I'll try to keep some margin every time to avoid publishing holes.
> 
> Reviews are very appreciated, this is what makes me want to continue writing and prevents me from throwing my pc when I get to nothing XD
> 
> Don't pay too much attention to the summary, I'm terrible at that ;w;
> 
> Here it is, good reading, if you have any questions do not hesitate :3

# [Translation] The hero with shells

## Chapter 1 :

### The beginning of the end

The first thing that Tsunayoshi noticed when he came back to himself, was that he was not in his own bed, nor in a coffin. Oh, he was indeed in a bed, but clearly not in his room, if the smell of disinfectant that seemed to have permeated the entire place was a hint.

Trying to remain as still as possible, the teen with gravityless hair recapitulated.

Alright, he was in a bed, probably an infirmary or a hospital because of the smell. A quick check-up of his level of pain and his body state in general told him that he was unharmed, or at least, not any worse than usual.

It was a good start.

Now begun the tricky part. His last memory was at the end of his classes, when Gokudera and Yamamoto left him on his doorstep. From there, it was completely black, until he got his conscious back.

Mentally sighing at this newest not-normal-at-all event that life threw at him and checking on his Hyper Intuition for any sign of danger, he slowly opened his eyes.

White. What a surprise.

Turning his head to the side and wincing at the stiffness he had just awakened at this movement, he briefly detailed the room, which was indeed, an infirmary.

His caramel eyes quickly fell on the only other person present, an old lady who wore a white blouse and… A pink and purple helmet? Tsunayoshi frowned, confused, but did not speak his mind, knowing that calling out a perfect stranger on her fashion style was not the best idea in the world.

He started to rise up, and, not seeing any protestations coming from the master of the place, sat, ignoring the slight dizziness that his change of position caused.

The old lady looked at him with a smile, seeming to wait until he had recovered enough to say something. Tsuna slightly blushed, and blinked, uncertain.

“Hum… Hello...?”

This seemed to be the good response to that extended silence, because the smile of the lady grew wider. She nodded, taking a piece of paper and a pen on her desk, before coming back to him.

“Hello little one. I am Recovery Girl, could you give me your name ?”

_‘Is that even a name ?’_

His thoughts must have appeared on his face, since the so-called Recovery Girl continued, amused.

“My name is Chiyo Shuzenji, but my hero alias is Recovery Girl.”

Hero ? What was she talking about ?

More and more confused, the Vongola only nodded, not sure that he understood the whatever joke she was playing on him. His intuition had not shown up, so he had nothing to fear, but it was still weird.

“Ah... I am Tsunayoshi Sawada madam. Uh, glad to meet you…?”

His greeting had ended up sounded like a question... He began to fiddle with the white sheets on his lap, unsure of what was going on.

Recovery Girl took a few notes before speaking again, beating her pen against the board that served as her writing support.

“Evening young man. Do you feel any pain? Nausea, perhaps ?”

Ah, this was a more familiar field. He never had any idea how to chat with strangers, and most of the time, they ended up looking at each other in the white of their eyes, or rather, Tsuna was watching his shoes as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen, and this for long minutes laden with a blazing silence.

The Sawada shook his head twice, not counting the aches as pains worth mentioning.

“No, just dizziness, but I'm fine, thank you ma'am."

Again, she took note of his answer, and pointed from the tip of her pen to the bedside table to his right, where his pills and the rest of his belongings had been deposited. An outpouring of panic caught him when he did not see his ring among the pile of objects, but quickly calmed down when he saw that it was well slipped around his middle finger.

A sigh of relief escaped him, and the almost painful tension of his shoulders dissipated a little. If he had his weapons and pills, he could fight without problems, or run away if his opponent were too dangerous.

A shiver of horror ran through the Vongola's spine at the thought of what his tutor could do to him if he ever found out he had fled a fight. And he would learn about it, he was certain. Reborn always knew everything...

A throat scraping caused him to jump abruptly, and he refocused on Madame Shuzenji, looking contrite.

“Excuse me ma'am, I wasn't listening...”

“It is nothing young Sawada, you must be a little lost. But maybe you can tell me more about how you got here ?”

Tsunayoshi tilted his head to the side, not sure he understood correctly.

“Uh, ma’am? Where is this 'here’ ?”

“Oh, you don’t know ? We are at the Yuei infirmary. You were found unconscious in the middle of a hallway by a teacher. I allowed myself to look at your student ID, but your Quirk wasn't marked on it,  
could you tell me what it is ?”

Raising a hand to his head, Tsuna passed it through his hair in a nervous gesture, increasingly afraid to understand what had happened to him.

The old woman had lost her amused air but not her benevolence, for more professionalism he assumed, and seemed to expect a very specific answer.  
Feeling the lump in his stomach tighten, he swallowed, and answered in a trembling voice. Admittedly, he had managed to get out of the worst situations pretty much alive, but that did not mean he liked the pranks that Destiny Itself seemed to love to throw at him. Wait no, he died in one of them, didn’t he ?

“Y-Yuei…? Quirk…?”

The nurse's compassion now seemed strange to him, and what she said afterwards reinforced the poor boys’ confusion and panic.

“There's no reason to be embarrassed if you do not have one, little one, it is perfectly normal !”

The little brown head blinked and repressed his desire to just burst into tears and roll into a ball in a corner, while waiting for his problems to be magically resolved. Hey, it would be nice if everything  
could go that easily.

Usually, when this kind of things happened, he was at least surrounded by one of his friends, if not all of them, and they managed to get out of the new quagmire in which they had set foot by working together.  
But here... He was all alone, in an infirmary where he was only told things that did not make any sense to him, and his old habits taken over all these years of constant harassment resurfaced.  
He suspected that he must look more like a beaten puppy than a young high school student. With his shoulders pulled up to his ears and his eyes too wet with tears that he refused to let flow by biting his lower lip. But there was nothing he could do about it !

Tightening his hands on the white sheets and putting all the little determination he could muster in this situation. Tsunayoshi spoke again still trembling.

“H-hum, m-madam? W-What are you talking about since earlier...? W-What is an, uh, Q-Quirk ?”

Recovery Girl looked at him for a good minute as if he were an alien who just to told her that her father was in fact her son of another dimension, before finally taking pity on him, seeing that he was just as confused as she was, and more specially on the verge of a break down.

“You... You do not know what a Quirk is ? Boy, I don't know if someone has, no pun intended, altered your memory, or if you have lived on a desert island all your life for not knowing that, but a Quirk is a kind of superpower.”

An insinuating voice (which sounded a little too much to his liking like the one taken by his Intuition to warn him of a danger) pointed out that the answer was very simple in comparison to the assumptions of the nurse. A parallel world.

Tsunayoshi felt his mouth open and close several times without any sound coming out, as he tried to swallow the enormity of the situation that had just come out of the mouth of this Recovery Girl.  
Superpowers ? Oh, really ?

Even for him whom is used to seeing the laws of physics as he knew them being overtaken regularly, whether by special time travel, or just his Dying Will Flames, hearing about superpowers was incongruous.  
Becoming the heir to the world's broadest mafia family overnight and having to save the world repeatedly regardless of time or period is one thing, but if you start talking to him about invisible man or spider-man, he will stutter. Something he was already doing but that is beside the point.

The fact that his Hyper Intuition did not respond also troubled him. Was she telling the truth then ? After a few minutes, he managed to gather his thoughts enough to form a coherent answer, the Sawada’s voice lowered, sounding very hesitant.

“Super... Superpowers ? L-Like in comics, o-or manga…?”

The nurse seemed, to his great relief, to have recovered from her initial shock of having to explain to a teenager what common knowledge of her folk was. She was amused again by his questions, though still worried about his mental health. Now he no longer seemed to be about to burst into tears, instead he was taken aback by the revelation.

“That right little one, I can hardly demonstrate mine since it's a care Quirk, but I'm sure we can ask one of the professors present to show you theirs, if you still find it hard to believe.”

She paused, and pulled a device out of her pocket, a phone, before resuming.

“If you do not mind, I am going to send a note to the principal and the teacher who found you to tell them you are awake ? It will be easier to clear up this situation then.”

Blinking several times, he only nodded, dropping a small "please", and beginning to hate the constant feeling of confusion he had felt since he had woken up in this infirmary. Shuzenji's gentle smile only briefly eased his anxieties as she leaned over the device and placed her report on her desk.

Again, his Intuition did not react as it did when someone was lying to him, and his meagre abilities of social understanding still did not understand it.  
Tsunayoshi waited to see these other people with these supposed superpowers to come and convince him. Even though, the part of him accustomed to the supernatural and the unexpected had already accepted it. He was afraid to seem rude to doubt the words of the nice lady like that, but she did not seem to hold rigor of his skepticism, which was understandable in view of the situation.

They did not have to wait very long before three more people arrived in the infirmary. Well, people... Rather two men and a mixture between a bear, a dog and a mouse. Who was wearing a suit, and who seemed as intelligent as a man ? Trying not to stare too much, he shifted his attention to the others, repressing his questions. He had avoided a breakdown a few minutes ago, it was not about start again now. Denial was his best ally.

One was quite tall, had long black hair, and seemed not to have slept in weeks. A slight fold in his brow appeared on forehead of the Sawada, worried about the health of the man during this observation, but his Intuition shouted to him to be on his guard in front of him. He was stronger than he seemed visibly, and fortunately for the poor Sky, not an instant threat.  
The second was the most normal looking of the three and apart from his size and serious air, he was not very striking. But that was what made a man dangerous, normality. And his Intuition proved him right since it whispered to him to pay attention to his words. Maybe he was very susceptible ? Or attached to good manners ?

Realizing that staring at the perfect strangers like that was not the politest thing, Tsunayoshi tensed and shifted his caramel gaze to his hands still tightly holding the white sheets.  
Recovery Girl did not let the silence to set in for very long, and while the arrivals took their seats (looking as uncomfortable as possible), she made the introductions.

“Sit down, sit down ! My boy, this is Nezu, the Director of Yuei, the school where we are now, Aizawa Shouta, the teacher who found you unconscious, and finally Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa. And you all already know the name of young Sawada.”

Tsunayoshi respectfully nodded to each of them, voluntarily putting aside the fact that the so-called Nezu was Director when he was pretty much an animal. After all, he had had a baby number 1 Hitman as a tutor for several years, who had now regained his adult form, and if these stories of superpowers-Quirks-thing turned out to be true, well that would explain it.

Except for Professor Aizawa, they all displayed an engaging smile, and Tsuna found himself answering them the same timid way, holding back from bombarding them with questions in the hope of understanding a little better what was going on.

A good quarter of an hour of more or less confused explanations of the situation was followed, the nurse reporting the events as faithfully as possible.

They all seemed surprised to see that he did not know what the hell a Quirk was, and the number of suspicious glances that Tsunayoshi received from Professor Aizawa was growing.

The little brunette was getting as small as possible, trying to digest what was happening to him. The panicked part of his brain was already drawing the most far-fetched conclusions and the lack of information did not help. 

_What year was he in ? Was it a universe parallel to his ? Or another completely different one ? Were his friends okay ? Why was he here ?_

“Sawada-kun?”

Detective Naomasa's voice brought him out of his thoughts in an inglorious start.

“Y-Yes Tsukauchi-san ?”

“Could you give me your name, your date of birth and your school if you like ?” said the oldest quietly, not seeming to be offended by the fact that he had not listened to them for quite some time now.

Tsunayoshi blinked, wondering what the information could be used for, and answered honestly, his Intuition reminding him that it was a bad idea to lie openly to this man.

“Uh... My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I was born on October 14th in Namimori, where I have always studied...”

Everyone in the room turned to the detective, seeming to expect something from him. When he nodded, looking a little surprised, they exchanged incredulous looks until Director Nezu spoke.

“See Sawada-kun, the reason you are being asked this question, is because there is no Tsunayoshi Sawada who has lived in Namimori, or in Japan in general, in the past 70 years...”

And the Vongola only blinked several times, refusing to understand what the little white animal had just told him. Of course, this did not last long, and his confusion quickly became vocal.

“W-What ?! B-But I exist ! That’s how I have always existed ! It must be a mistake, it's not possible...”

The panic that had gradually left his veins came back in full force and almost blurred his sight with tears of anguish.

_Had he stumbled upon a universe where his existence had been erased ? Or one where he just did not exist ? How was he going to justify that to the people in front of him ? Weren't they going to take him for a liar, trying to infiltrate he-didn't-know-what for an-other-unknown-goal ?_

But again, he was interrupted in his inner monologue, this time by Aizawa.

“That's what we thought too, but since Tsukauchi's Quirk did not react...” He left off in a mumble, seeming to be increasingly irritated by the situation.

Tsunayoshi frowned, his hands clenched on his sheets, and asked, yearning for explanations.

“The Quirk of Tsukauchi-san ?”

Director Nezu, who had meanwhile found a way to put his paw on a cup of tea, spoke. 

“It seems to be true that you're not familiar with Quirks, Sawada-kun. Tsukauchi-kun's Quirk allows him to detect lies.”

A small 'Oooh' mixing surprise and admiration escaped the little brown head, who could not help but ask if it was reliable. It must have been the first time he met someone with an ability that was close to his own, his Hyper Intuition, who often reacted when he was being led. The detective did not take offense at his question full of sincere curiosity and answered with a smile.

“Pretty much, yes. It's convenient for my work, and it's rarely ever been incorrect.”

Tsunayoshi nodded silently, addressing a small smile of thanks to the man, inwardly worried about what a human lie detector reputed to be infallible could become and suffer in the wrong hands. He hoped that the laws of this world would protect this type of people, whose cases painfully reminded him of Fûta's, who was forced to flee for much of his life, because of his ranking abilities so coveted by the Mafia. He was really happy that the boy had found refuge at home under the strictest protection of the Vongola, and he had no shame in using the power and influence of his Famiglia if it was to allow a little boy to live a quiet and un-frightened childhood without having to worry about where he would sleep at night.  
Professor Aizawa's monotonous voice was heard again, as he did not relieve the Decimo of his gaze.

“You seem to get to the concept of Quirks very quickly, Sawada.”

The suspicion he had for him was no longer even trying to be concealed, and the Decimo swallowed, responding nervously.

“T-To be honest, I'm not sure I really understood very well what it was...”

A little silence settled, quickly broken by the sound of a cup gently placed on a saucer, and then by Nezu's voice.

“Sawada-kun, where you come from there is no Quirks, correct ?”

He frowned at the wording, too particular to be due to chance and nodded slowly.

“That's what I was thinking. Sawada-kun, you must come from a world other than ours !” said the director, giving him a big smile, as if he had not just dropped a bomb.

The professor raised a wary eyebrow as the nurse and detective frowned. Tsuna felt his mouth fall open wide, not sure how to react.

He did not know how the little white animal had come to this conclusion without the wisdom of the different temporalities that Tsuna possessed, because, in view of the reactions of others, it was not a  
common thing to travel in time and space here. It was both impressive, and a little scary too.

Fortunately for him, his astonishment did not detonate the scene, and no one noticed the sudden tension in his shoulders, or if they did, they did not say anything.

“Director, it's a bit...” Tsukauchi began but was quickly cut off by Nezu.

“What ? Incongruous ? Unlikely ? I think everyone in this room can say the same about myself, a talking animal, who has developed a Quirk, and of all those superpowers carried by practically the entirety of this humanity. In this kind of subject, the limit of probabilities is broken more often than you think.”

A new silence stretched, and the irritated sigh of Eraser Head broke the muzzled atmosphere of the room.

“Even if you say that director, there are other solutions that are more likely and easily verifiable...”

Nezu placed his now empty cup on the desk of the nurse who had just spoken, always smiling. 

“Like the alteration of memory of young Sawada ? You can try with Aizawa-kun’s Quirk, but I doubt that anything will come out of it.”

Anxiety twisted the bowels of the Vongola as he felt the teacher's gaze on him, but he had no time to ask for explanations before the Quirk was activated. He felt only a little discomfort in his Flame, as if it were poked by a stick or if he had tried to contain it in the palm of his hand.

No, Tsunayoshi frowned, confused. It was more like trying to contain it with rice paper, which was very ineffective if you ask him. What was going on ? Again, he could not react, the sensation having disappeared when the man closed his eyes, seeming even more irritated.

“See ?” Simply said Director Nezu with an indulgent smile, before continuing. 

“We can also hypothesize that the young Sawada-kun here, could have been raised in a bubble cut off from the outside world for reasons x or y, and was suddenly teleported to one of our corridors. Being left without any information about what might have happened to him.”

The adults all sighed in unison, knowing fully well that they could not win in terms of thinking against the genius that was Yuei's director.

“u-um...” Whispering shyly, the brown-haired boy twisted the poor innocent sheets of his infirmary bed. He tensed when all those present in the room paid him new attention but did not break down. “I'm sorry if it's indiscreet, but what did Aizawa-san do ?”

Recovery Girl gave him a warm smile, where one could guess her irritation towards the shadow hero for his lack of tact.

“Aizawa-sensei’s Quirk is called Erasure; it allows him to erase the Quirks in his field of vision. He activated it on you little one, to make sure you were not under the influence of a Quirk that would have altered your memory. But do not worry, it's perfectly safe.”

Tsunayoshi nodded to the nurse, reassured that it was not just his Flame who had started acting up for no reason. Then he frowned, wondering why a power supposed to affect Quirks had caused his Flame of Sky to react.

Nezu joined his two front paws, a big smile on his face.

“That being said, it seems Sawada-kun here does not know anything more than we do. I propose that we let this poor young man rest and recover from his emotions ! We can think about how to deal with these issues tomorrow, there is no hurry, as the students will not come back until next week.”

Mrs. Shuzenji strongly agreed with this idea, insisting that her unforeseen patient needed rest, not mental torture about miraculous apparitions or interdimensional travel.

The Decimo was a little surprised to see a doctor so determined to keep him in bed not usually surrounded by the most ethical ones, Shamal being just one example among many.

And before he could ask any more questions, the place had emptied, and he had made his goodbyes, not without the promise of a discussion scheduled for the next day.  
Tsunayoshi let out a yawn and carried his gaze back to the starry sky, where a few dark clouds still passed.

He was not sure if he could really understand everything that had just occurred. This new unexpected trip into another dimension has been a very different experience from his usual chaotic days. He was alone, lost, and too exhausted to think.

It was not long before the young boy lay down and closed his eyes. A few tears escaping his control and rolling down his cheeks as he sinked into a dreamless sleep.

And who knows, maybe he wasn't the only shell to have strayed…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's all !
> 
> You can follow me on Tweeter if you pleased, and want updates news ( _Linola) o/
> 
> Until next time, have a nice day !
> 
> EDIT : This chapter have been corrected by my new Beta : Nurikuro ! Sorry for those who have read this chapter before, I hope your eyes doesn't burns too much lol
> 
> ~Chaos~


	2. A discussion that brings only headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello !
> 
> How are you doing wonderful readers ?
> 
> I'm posting this second chapter right in time, and the third one is almost done ! :D
> 
> Who knows, maybe I'm gonna be able to keep up like that ? Wish me luck XD
> 
> Stay at home, drink water and wash your hands, good reading !

# The hero with shells

## Chapter 2 :

### A discussion that brings only headaches

The next day Tsunayoshi opened his eyes in the uncomfortable infirmary for the second time, hoping it would be the last. He was definitely not going to be able to live forever in the medical wing of this high school, (Yuei was it ?) nor remain as lost and dependent on all those adults he barely knew. The mafia may have made him paranoid about others, but he did not think it was a bad thing. If this hypervigilance enabled him to avoid an assassination attempt or two, well, he was not going to spit on it.

It was therefore in this joyful and enthusiastic state of mind, note the irony, that the Decimo prepared for his day, which was expected to be as mentally draining as the previous one. A long sigh eluded him, both directed to the world in general for putting him in a new position beyond norms and logic, and at his lack of spare clothes. He only had his uniform on his back, not to mention the underwear, and it seemed that no one thought to lend him some spare clothes... Well, it will just have to do for now.

It was not the first time he had to wear the same outfit two days in a row, and it never killed him. In addition, there was an accessible bathroom, so he was going to be able to get rid of that constant dirtiness that had been inhabiting him since he woke up. Yesterday, he had been too carried away by the events to feel it, but taking a shower seemed to be the best idea he had ever had at the moment.

Tsunayoshi borrowed a towel and the soaps available to the wounded, and quickly washed, putting on clothes from the day before with a small grimace.

When he left the bathroom, he was greeted by a Recovery Girl who had arrived in the meantime. Nervously smoothing his shirt, crumpled by events, he greeted her awkwardly.

She only answered with an indulgent smile, before placing on the nightstand a tray where was set a modest breakfast, which made his stomach to growl, and the Sawada to blush at this embarrassing sound.

"You should eat little one, when you're done, you will have to go to Director Nezu to find out what is going to happen to you from now on."

The Vongola nodded, sensing that the familiar ball of stress that never failed to tear his bowels was back. He was no longer so sure that he even wanted to eat his breakfast in fact.  
He still manages to eat half of it, before giving up loosely fighting his dissenting stomach.

Was he going to have to leave here, and leave the only people with whom he had contacts to fix the situation ? Or were they going to entrust him to "competent" authorities, so that they can find him a home to live in until he reached his adulthood, thus greatly reducing the chances of returning home because of the lack of freedom ? Were his friends okay ? Were they even in the same timeline as him ?

He was divided between the hope of not being alone in this new adventure which he would have done well without, and the one that expected him to stay at home, out of the potential dangers that this parallel universe could represent.

The Decimo thought of Byakuran, wondering if the marshmallow bastard existed here and if he could help him travel home if he asked him kindly... A new sigh was heard, and his shoulders slumped. As if it were going to be that simple...

Noticing the worried glance, the nurse threw at him, Tsuna forced a reassuring smile and followed her to the director's office.

The path took about ten minutes, and the Vongola’s boss ended up having his head spinning by means of stairs and corridors. This high school was stupidly big ! If he was asked to return to the infirmary without an attendant, he was certain to get lost.

They finally arrived at the office door, and without giving the Sky time to prepare mentally, Recovery Girl knocked and opened it when the authorization was heard.

Tsunayoshi swallowed and entered, the nurse returning to her wing after an encouraging smile thrown at him, greeted the three people in the room with a nod. He did not have enough confidence in his voice not to derail if he ever tried to say something. At least he was not out of place since they were the same adults as yesterday. He was looking for comfort where he could, okay ?

Once the greetings and politeness of measures were exchanged, Director Nezu returned to the heart of the matter.

“Sawada-kun, you must be a little lost by everything going on, but we are going to make sure we fix it all, alright ?”

Tsunayoshi fluttered his eyelids several times, surprised. Was the white animal trying to reassure him ? This is one more thing he was unfamiliar with. Usually, the people around him (Reborn) were content to throw him into trouble (Reborn), without really worrying about how he could feel, and even making fun of his moments of weakness and insecurities (always Reborn). He was often the one who   
reassured others and made sure everyone was okay and did not panic too much. Not that it bothers him to do it, far from it, just that he... He would have liked to see the other side of this kind of exchange more often.

His guardians looked after him in their own way, some a more... aggressive than others, and he cherished these moments warmly. But concretely, they always expected him to deal with what happens to them perfectly and without a complaint, to take his status as Boss seriously and to settle all the problems that got in their way as quickly as possible.

The point was that he was only 15 years old, and half the time he had no idea of what he was supposed to do. They always ended up doing more or less okay, but it was only thanks to all those around him, quite paradoxically, and despite all his bad faith and his tendency to cowardice, he was grateful to all these people having crossed his path.

Tsunayoshi learned a great deal from everything that was going on, everything that was being said and all the mistakes made over time. But regardless of his dear tutor, he remained a teenager, not yet quite a high school student, who had barely forgotten his first crush, and who stumbled every morning on the stairs he had known since childhood.

So, seeing adults take the situation into their own hands, or rather on their paws here, without expecting anything else from him other than to be well and to wait wisely for things to happen, was more than disconcerting. A foreign heat warmed him from the inside, partially easing the blizzard that had inhabited him since he had woken up here alone and far from his guardians for the first time. What a pathetic Sky he was…on his own without his elements to complete him…

Realizing that he had been staring at the headmaster without saying anything for too long to seem normal, the Sawada shook himself and nodded, bowing from his chair.

“Thank you very much Mr. Director, I don't know what I would do without your help.”

His thanks extended to everyone in the room, but Nezu quickly brushed them off with a paw movement and a little laugh.

“Oh, but it’s no problem at all Sawada-kun, we weren't going to let a lost child fend for himself in a world he doesn't know!”

The Decimo merely nodded again, not knowing how to respond to this statement. He would have said that it had technically already happened, and that he had more or less been entrusted with the future and the security of dozens of parallel worlds destroyed, or in the process of being destroyed, but he suspected that this was not the best line to give...

“Um... Sawada-kun, how would you feel enrolling in our high school until we can take you home ?”

“uhh... Excuse me…?” the little brown head questioned a little stupidly, his hands resting on his thighs, closing on his pants.

Around him there were similar reactions and he was almost certain to have heard Professor Aizawa mumble an insult or two about extra work far from welcome.  
Nezu's smile only grew, even though he ignored his colleagues.

“We don't know when you're going to be able to go home, and as a principal, I can hardly let a student leave the school course when I can stop it !”

Sighing heavily, the head teacher of class 1-A put a hand to his forehead, looking like he really wanted to go back to sleep as soon as possible.

“Even if you say that director, there are no more places in the general or management fields, and as for those of support... I doubt that he can catch up with the program that quickly.”

This answer seemed to be expected by the over-intelligent animal, since he merely drank a sip of his tea before responding calmly.

“There is always the hero course, right ? And with the reassignment of Mineta-kun, the place should not be a problem.”

Tsunayoshi followed the exchange with big eyes trying to figure out what was going on. He still had not understood these people's obsession with heroes and had previously believed that it had just been a quirk of the nurse, who, as a competent doctor, could be considered that way.

The detective on his side frowned into his notebook, waiting for the end of the argument to refocus on the conversation.

A sarcastic sneer followed by a bloody aftershock cut him off in his early reflection.

"The _hero_ course ? Director, this boy is Quirkless, how can you- “

“Oh Aizawa-kun, I thought you at least would understand that the Quirk is not everything. All that is needed, is to adapt the practical sessions to the best of our ability, there are dozens of ways to do this. I am sure that our dear detective here, will be able to help us get Sawada-kun into the databases, given the exceptional circumstances of his... Presence.”

The man in suit and notebook seemed about to respond to the white fur ball when a sudden punch from Professor Aizawa was heard on the principal's desk. This startled Tsunayoshi, who let out a little ridiculous squeak. He felt cold sweat shivering his down his neck at the thought of what Reborn might have done to him if he had been presented to testify to his reaction "unworthy of a Boss of his rank". 

He would probably had hit him with Leon Hammer. Hard.

A disapproving frown hardens Nezu's features at this excess of violence, but before he could make the slightest remark, the hero Eraser Head cut him off, holding back from yelling.

“You can't be serious ! You cannot put a student in such a dangerous position when he cannot defend himself ! You have seen everything that has happened with the League of Villains ! It's suicide !”

The director's gaze softened, and an understanding smile soon appeared on his face as he listened to his colleague's concerns about what the heroic transfer of Tsuna would entail.

The teen, on the other hand, was still lost. _The League of Villains_ ? Oh, really ? Couldn't they, whatever they were, have come up with a better name ?

He hesitated to voice his dissatisfaction with being side lined on a subject that visibly concerned him greatly but decided to wait until the tension subsided. He did not want to be yelled at or thrown out because of a clumsy remark, thank you very much.

“Aizawa-kun,” he began, and in view of the teacher's irritated face, the white animal had left for a long tirade. “I understand your concern for your student, as you so aptly called, but I am sure that with the right security measures, and special attention so that the media does not get involved, we will be able to protect Sawada-kun.” He exchanged an eye with the detective, before resuming. “And then,   
with you as a head teacher, he should be able to learn some basics of self-defense just in case, yes ?”

A sigh filled with irritation left Shouta after a moment of silent reflection and he sat down in his chair, plunged his nose into his white scarf and grumbled.

“You always do as you please... I don't know why I still bother arguing with you...”

Nezu answered him only with a half-sorry, half-fun smile, and not completely sincere if you wanted his opinion, before turning to Tsunayoshi.

“Well, now that all this is settled, we can-”

The Decimo interrupted him without remorse, his lips wrinkled with discontent, and his shoulders stretched out. To hell the politeness, he wanted answers before he had a nervous breakdown !

“How is it 'settled’ ? I understood absolutely nothing of what you said, sir.”

The director stared at Tsuna, surprised by the vehemence of the teenager who seemed so docile until then, and then resumed.

“My apologies, Sawada-kun. I did not intend to exclude you from the conversation. What do you want to know ?”

_Liar._

Intuition weakly resonating, made Tsunayoshi blink, then display a pout of incomprehension. There was no need to spare him for something so futile.

He did not cling for long to the anger that had inhabited him throughout the exchange, divided between the desire to get up and just leave the room without a word (since obviously no one seemed to be interested in Sawada's opinion on what was going to happen to him), and that of waving his arms in the hope of drawing the attention of these adults too caught up in their arguments.

Instead, he slipped an eye to Tsukauchi, curious to see if his power had detected the lie as well. But he received only a confused look in return, and shifted his attention back to Yuei's director, burying his disappointment and questioning.

He nodded slowly but did not relax, feeling that the vaguely calculating air that had passed over the animal's features must have been due to his notorious inability to prevent his emotions from playing on his face.

Bowing his head to the side, he asked, hoping that they would finally be able to clear up this point that had bothered him since he woke up.

“Um, well, I would like to understand what you mean by 'Hero Course' ? I’m having a little trouble conceiving how a high school can propose such a course like this…”

Tsunayoshi frowned, almost expecting the people in the room to burst out laughing and tell him that it was all a bad prank mounted by his dear tutor.

It obviously did not happen.

Nezu's expression lit up before he had the decency to appear embarrassed and leaned on his chair.

“Ahah, maybe we should have clarified this detail a little earlier for you, Sawada-kun. In our world, the appearance of the Quirk three generations ago, has greatly changed the way our societies work.   
Hero's work has become indispensable, even if complex to pick up and dangerous, because of the villains who use their Quirks for bad things.”

Thoughtful, the Decimo said nothing for several minutes, grateful to the director who gave him time to digest this information. Dozens of questions floated in his mind and this required the mobilization of all his good manners taught by his mother, not to just bombard his poor interlocutors with not yet complete reflections.

Giggling uncomfortably in his seat, he finally opened his mouth.

“You say they appeared, but how exactly did it happen ? Has everyone been affected ? Or is it still…?”

He could hardly believe that the situation was as simple as the white hairball described it, and sincerely hoped that it was just the habit that drove him to take this subject so lightly. Usually, he would have left the most technical and precise aspect of this collection of information to his right-hand man, who would certainly have loved to learn more about this unknown parallel world and how it works, but   
since he was alone in this adventure this time, he had to stick to it.

And more, his Intuition resounded softly from the beginning of the exchange, pushing him to look beyond what one would like to give him. He felt that the reason of his presence here must have been more or less directly related to these stories of heroes and superpowers. The fact that he appeared, (visibly without the help of the ten-year-old Bazooka since he had no memories linked to such familiar pink smoke) in a hallway of a school which apparently taught courses in heroism, was certainly not a coincidence, even if it would have been simpler. The Universe was not this nice to him for that to be it.

His shoulders were discreetly slumped as the Sawada held back from sighing, the weight of the world and the responsibilities of which he was not yet aware of already, weighing on his person.

Nezu says nothing about his visible lack of enthusiasm for this world which, at first glance, seems exciting, even magical, surely putting off the fact that he was not there of his own volition.

“It started with the birth of a luminescent baby in China, and then many children developed Quirks. Today about 80% of the population owns one. We assume a rare genetic mutation for this sudden change, but the source of this change is still unknown to this day, if that's what you want to know.”

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow, dubious.

“So easily ? But it does not just affect humans, does it ?”

Tsukauchi was heard for the first time in the last half hour, sending a sympathetic smile to the confused teenager.

“Indeed, as Director Nezu is an example, Quirks can develop in animals as well, although this is very rare. There are many conspiracy theories that revolve around the origin of these powers, but scientifically…?” he ended, shrugging his shoulders, unable to answer his questions.

The brunette creased his lips, nervous of the mystery that hung over this subject as well as by his Intuition. He unconsciously raised his hand to the ring that hung from his neck, hidden under his clothes. 

He did not know what to do with all the information that ultimately did not help him any more than that, and the theories that were beginning to germinate in his mind did not appeal to him.

Snatching his thoughts, he returned to the heart of the matter, not without thanking the detective for his clarifications.

“And so, you want me to integrate into your school into a stream full of students with superpowers, when I know almost nothing about it, and I clearly don't have any of these powers ?”

He knew that he was close to lying by saying that he had no powers, his Intuition and Flames may very well fall into this category, but it was nothing like that of the Quirks. And, with the man with the notebook lack of reaction allowed him to confirm what he has been thinking minutes ago. The detective's Quirk was only supposed to react when the man activated it, quite unlike his own lie detector, which gave him migraines at the slightest opportunity…

Professor Aizawa to his right raised an eyebrow to the director, supporting his remarks, but said nothing.

The said director merely smiled cheerfully, as if he did not see the -very many- problems in his idea.

“Exactly ! Although I am sure that for the 'without Quirk’ aspect, we will find something to satisfy the curiosity of your future comrades.”

Nezu's insistence on Tsunayoshi entering his school made the young man twitch, beginning to think that the white animal just wanted to keep an eye on him, and prevent him from running away Primo knows where. Despite this, he could not blame him and would have found the opposite reaction very strange. What human, (or animal in this case) would not find the impromptu arrival of a young man in one of his corridors, probably also coming from another world, suspicious ? Although, for the time being, the 'other world' aspect had been brought up by the director himself.

Thinking a moment, he measured if it would be helpful to give information of his Intuition to resolve the problem been faced, or if it were going to be thrown back at him one day or another. You never know with the world, and Tsunayoshi seems to upset It fairly often without meaning it.

With an unconfident sigh later, Tsuna opened his mouth unsure of what his confession might bring.

“Um... There is this thing that has been transmitted in my family for a while now, but I am not sure it fits the Quirk’s definition…”

The self-interested glow that had just lit up in the overly intelligent gaze of his interlocutor made him swallow.

“Oh ? Will you describe it to us if you please, Sawada-kun ?”

Tsuna nodded, nervously writhing his hands, more than aware that he had everyone's attention.

“It's not much, but uh... My first ancestor seemed to have had it called it 'Hyper Intuition', and it's pretty explicit.”

Aizawa spoke again, the suspicion emanating from the man having subsided over the discussion. 

“What kind of intuition ? Are you good at gambling or something ?”

The brown gravityless head frowned, then raised a shoulder.

“I don't know, maybe ? I have never played that stuff so I cannot answer you. But it is more in general. It usually warns me of dangerous or fatal situations, and when someone lies to me, for example.”

He glanced at Tsukauchi, who was also looking at him in surprise before refocusing on his future teacher who had squinted. Tsunayoshi mentally slapped himself in the back of the head, realizing only now that bringing his possible experience of deadly situations was perhaps not the best idea...

“And that's accurate ?”

This time he took the time to think about it before giving his answer, blinking.

“I can't tell you exactly what the threat is until it's in front of me, but I'm going to feel it long before.”

Then he carried a hand to his temple and rubbed it, grumbling about the headaches caused by this damn ability.

Meanwhile, the three men exchanged knowing looks, until finally Shouta blurted a ‘it might work’ still ringing with doubts. This surprised the Sawada, who would have expected the professor to protest to the end without bothering to question himself or revise his judgment with the information he had brought. It was nice to see that what he said was well listened to and taken into account by those around him.

The next ten minutes were used to explain to Tsuna what they felt was most necessary for the time he was going to spend in Yuei.

Dormitories were apparently going to open next week, on the return of students currently on summer vacation, and he was going to be able to have a room to sleep in, instead of squatting one of the beds in the infirmary, even though he would have to check in regularly to Madame Shuzenji it seems.

In view of his lack of personal effects and equipment, (a problem he had timidly brought up after remembering his lack of spare clothes) emergency shopping was going to have to be done in the afternoon for the most important items.

The scholarship money given by the state for orphans without means, since he was apparently going to be considered as such in this world in view of his lack of ties and family, even distant, was going to cover his costs of education, food, and business if he managed his budget properly. 

Nezu hurried to reassure him by telling him that he could come see him, or any of his teachers, even Tsukauchi-san, if he ever had any problems.

Professor Aizawa was going to be the one who was going to accompany him during his outing, since he was the only one free in the small group aware of his existence. Although, the aspect of an afternoon spent shopping with one of his students did not seem to delight him. It was not as if he could say the opposite personally, having never liked the shopping sprees in which the girls occasionally dragged him into...

He was also going to have to discuss with the detective in the next few days to concretely tell what had happened to him in the hope of finding a way to bring him home. Despite the fact that he knew no more than the others on this one. He had the knowledge and experience of inter-temporal travel of course…, Not like he had the slightest intention of telling them about it anyway.

He was exhausted by everything he had to do, but already noted to gather a good amount of newspapers during his trip to the city to learn a little better about heroic elements that had happened recently.   
Not wanting to be completely out-of-place with others when the time to go back to school comes.

Back to school, which he didn't even want to think about, made a stress ball in his belly just at the thought of having to appear before an entire class and integrate among them when they already all knew each other, made him green.

Why couldn't everything just go as smoothly as possible without anything upsetting happening for once ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think we're done ! I'm not really proud of the end, but we have to end it somewhere heh.
> 
> Next time, we will have the first interaction between the main ship, and the lovely shopping trip who may not be as peaceful as it was meant to be... *angel face*
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter ( _Linola) I'm posting silly things and the news for my translations and writing progress :3
> 
> Take care of yourself !
> 
> EDIT : This chapter have been fixed by my Beta Nurikuro, a big thanks to her ! :D
> 
> ~Chaos~


	3. The crazy shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello !  
> Here I am with the third chapter in time, who would have believed, fixed by my beta Nurikuro thanks her !
> 
> Enjoy !

# The hero with shells

## Chapter 3 :

### The crazy shopping trip

Before he had time to breathe Tsunayoshi was already in the middle of a shopping mall following in the footsteps of a grumbling Aizawa-sensei. Things had quickly advanced once the long, long, discussion with director Nezu was over. It seemed that the shadow hero charged with accompanying Tsuna was on the same wavelength of wanting to finish this chore as soon as possible.

Of course, it was easier said than done, given the amount of things he needed. In addition to all kinds of clothing, he had to buy furniture for the bedroom of his future dormitory, his school belongings, a few books and a dozen other things that he could use.

The brown head had thought about making a list before leaving, but now that he was surrounded by all these shops, he realized that he had not thought about half of what was needed. Still, he was glad it was not a whole apartment that they had to furnish and make habitable as soon as possible. They would be here until next month !

Aizawa made them stop in front of a furniture shop to begin with and Tsuna raised his head to him trying not to be distracted by the whole life around them. He rarely had the opportunity to go to Tokyo before, so even if it was not exactly the same as the one in his universe, the city was no less captivating.

"Sawada. Come in. I’m not going to hold the door for hours.”

The brunet felt his cheeks burn with shame as he hurried in, muttering an apology. Not seeming to notice more than that of the apparent clumsiness of the teenager, the teacher thrusted his hands into his pockets. He pointed with a gesture of the head to the tables scattered all over the room where a multitude of small models of miniature furniture lay.

"Look for what you think is best, I'll make sure it will be delivered before tonight."

Tsunayoshi nodded, relieved to see that he would not have to spend another night in the too white infirmary, and trotted towards the stalls. It took him only about ten minutes to look curiously around him, (in search of something to recreate his room in Namimori) before he was finished.

The last time he had been thrown into another reality, he had to live in a shared room with Hayato and Takeshi. Some nights had been quite amusing in truth, almost like sleepovers. Life together had not bothered him more than that. The snoring of Takeshi and the mumbles of Hayato had been something reassuring.

No, the problem had been more in the fact that they did not know when they would be able to go home. The stress and constant heaviness of his responsibilities had weighed on the Decimo's shoulders throughout his time there, leaving him with little opportunity to relax. He had many times dreamed of just being able to return home, to the illusion of protection that his room brought. Here, he had the opportunity to recreate it even if everything wont fit perfectly. His gratitude to those adults who, for once, did their job well, sparkled in his chest, pulling him a nice little smile.

Wasting no more time than that he returned to Aizawa, who had taken out a book and settled in a corner, occasionally raising his head to check that everything was fine. The Sky blinked at this behavior he had seen so many times from Reborn, and to a lesser extent Gokudera, before biting his lower lip, preventing himself from snickering stupidly. He doubted that the teacher would appreciate his laugh, as he could very easily see It as mocking.

As a result, he only received a suspicious glance, and a couple of minutes later they were in another store, of clothes this time.

Swallowing, he faced the mass of customers and articles. Tsuna was suddenly eager to turn around and just to run away from this hell. He ended up putting one step in front of the other, with Eraser Head at his heels in the shop, not allowing Tsuna to stray too far from him at the risk of… well…  
…At the risk of… what exactly ?   
Here, he was just a kid like any other who had, well, inadvertently been projected into another world. He could understand the need to have someone with him to prevent him from being lost and to pay for furniture, but here was nothing that justified such protection.

Shouta did not seem particularly suspicious of him, having come to terms with the fact that he was a strange teenager, but he was careful to get between him and anyone who got too close.   
Oh, nothing very apparent, but when you spent your days framed by two 'bodyguards' like Hayato and Takeshi, it was the kind of thing that you noticed more easily.

Frowning, he lifted his head, (previously buried in piles of T-shirts) up to his teacher, vocalizing his confusion.

“Aizawa-sensei ? Is…there something wrong…?”

The professor lowered his gaze to the brown head, raising an interrogative eyebrow.

“I mean... You seem to be expecting something so...” Mumbled Tsuna, his eyes fixed on the ground, uncomfortable. He had never been good when it came to interactions with authority figures, and his father's almost perpetual absence played a big role in it. The oddity that had become his daily life after Reborn's arrival in it had taught him more how to deal with extreme cases and children, rather than much more normal teachers. Well, as normal as a supposed Hero teacher can be…

Crossing his arms, and watching his pupil curl up mentally on himself, Shouta sighed. It seemed that the Sawada was going to be a thornier case than expected, if the obvious lack of self-confidence he was showing at the time meant anything.

The boy was an enigma. He adapted dreadfully quickly to events and, the fact that he had been transported to another dimension. Although Shouta himself still finds it hard to believe, it did not seem to panic him more than that.

He squinted, trying pointlessly to find his answers by staring at the teenager, who was really beginning to wonder if he had said something stupid to receive that look. He was going to have to keep an eye on him even if it pleased the Headmaster that was far too inclined to let potentially dangerous strangers pass through Yuei's doors, or not. 

"I'm just being careful. It is not safe for you to be in such a crowded place while you're with me.” Finally sighed Eraser Head, not particularly liking the nervousness that transpired from the kid caused by his lack of answer.

The kid looked up at him and looked... Suspicious ? Not of the potential threat of which he knew nothing yet, but of Aizawa. Huh.

"Why is it dangerous to be with you, Aizawa-sensei ?” Was the answer that soon arrived, and he had to restrain himself from not smiling at the impression of badly licked kitten that Tsuna gave.

This is yet another shady element related to the Sawada. This kind of reaction was not normal for a 16-year-old, and it was particularly detonating on the clumsy-looking little browns innocent head.

Do not get him wrong, Aizawa did not complain of the sight of a little bit of suspicion in the student's head. Actually, he preferred that than to the blind trust that some others had in him. Which, even if felt warm, remained dangerous. Trust was a double-edged sword, and one that, if misused and placed in the wrong hands, could do a lot of damage.

But this kind of caution usually came with a whole bunch of traumas and childhoods-not-as-sympathetic-as-it-seems-at-first. This meant even more work for him as he is responsible for mentoring and helping these children find their places.

Thrusting his hands into his pockets, the teacher came out of his thoughts with a tired sigh.

"Ah... We must have mentioned it earlier I think ? The League of Villains has repeatedly targeted Yuei's students this year, as well as its teachers, so...” 

He did not finish, leaving the teenager to find the necessary conclusions on his own.

The little grimace that appeared on Tsunayoshi's features at the mention of the League could have been comical in another context. 

That name really was ridiculous.

Even the Varia had made the effort to find a more original name than the simple description of their function. Well, it was based on their varying uniforms and switching members, but still.

The tension in the jawbone of the man in front of him that appeared earlier, clashed with the calm feeling he tried to diffuse, like a mask worn more out of habit than conscious action. Aizawa-sensei had to be directly affected by these attacks to have this kind of reaction…

Trying to ignore the impression of déjà-vu at the announcement of a new yet unknown threat, the Decimo asked his question, which he already knew the answer to.

"But I don't wear a recognizable uniform, and they don't know me..."

Aizawa squinted slightly, raising a nonchalant shoulder.

"You're still a teenager, it's better to be careful. They are dangerous Sawada, it's not the kind of group you want to fritter with.”

_‘More dangerous than a timeless global organization in charge of mafia prisons, a bunch of professional assassins determined to kill you and your friends, or a megalomaniac who can travel between the dimensions that almost got his hands on one of the most powerful forces in the world ?’_

Tsunayoshi closed his eyes for a moment, holding back from expressing his thoughts aloud. He merely nodded, wondering what he might have done in another life to have so little luck.

Quite honestly, he did not care a bit about this League of Villains, and was much more worried about his friends whom he had still not heard from. He felt it would fall on his shoulders at some point, but, without any arrogance, doubted that a band of 'Villains' playing with their powers (and annoying students whose future job would be to control these kinds of characters) would be a very great threat to him.

He could already hear Reborn's voice in a corner of his mind, jeering him that he was becoming too sure of himself and that he should never underestimate an enemy, especially one he knew so little about. Screw him ! His tutor was not here to pull him by the ear for having the audacity to think that.

Returning to his t-shirts to hide his little ironic smile from the shadow hero, Tsuna thought that he could delve into his denials for once, as the others would handle this problems without asking him for anything, he was not going to rob himself of it.

About twenty minutes passed without disturbance, during which he amassed a quantity of clothes for his time here. Which he hoped would be as short as possible…. He was already missing his guardians, and this was beginning to be reflected in his Flame.

Being separated from Its elements for a long period obviously ended up bringing out negative effects. In addition to the obvious loneliness associated with the absence of his dearest companions, the growing emptiness and feeling of lack could easily make an isolated Sky miserable.

The more powerful and close the Sky was to Its elements, the more the effects were felt. This could be partially eased if It surrounded Itself with other elements powerful enough, but the Vongolian rumors whispered that it could even end up being deadly…

Tsunayoshi pursed his lips, clutching the orange sweater he was holding in his hands, and drove away those disturbing thoughts. A faint burning reflection slipped through his chocolate eyes, unbeknownst to all.

He would not die that easily ! He was going to find his friends, and go home before he could even get used to the strangeness of seeing people with wings walking down the street.

Nodding distractedly at his professor who had to move away to take an important call, (although seeing the color his cheeks had taken, Tsuna doubted it was related to his job) the young man took a step back, glad to have found his size.

His Intuition reacted a little late, since It could not prevent him from jostling the person who was passing behind him at the same time. Yelping, the Sawada hurried to apologize, bowing several times.

When he finally lifted his head to see the face of the person he had inadvertently jostled, his chocolate eyes met the ruby of the stranger. A stranger who seemed awfully irritated to have to talk to him.

Tsuna did nothing more than blink at the sight of the damaged face of the young man hooded in front of him, having already seen much worse among the old Arcobaleno of Vindice.

No, he was more intrigued by his Flame of Storm, which was bubbling with contained power, and which cried out loneliness.

It was one of the strange features of this world that he had taken a little while to notice. Here, most people had half of their Flames activated. No one seemed to know how to use them in their most primitive forms, but it only took a little concentration to feel the burning essences of these people. The mass was still very weak, and that seemed to be the norm, with rare exceptions, although he could not quite explain it.

Of all those he had met up to that point, except perhaps Aizawa-sensei whose own Flame of Rain radiated, the white-haired boy must have been the most powerful. Ignoring the small pinch in the heart that accompanied the brief memory of his right arm, the Vongola bowed his head to the side, confused.

His intuition did not seem to know what to tell him. It was just going from "Danger !!” to "No problem, he's a friend." And was seriously beginning to give him a headache, in addition to being perfectly useless ! It was as if the stranger had not yet decided whether to rip off the little brown's head, or kindly pat him on the shoulder before going his way.

"Hey."

Tsunayoshi suddenly jumped out of his thoughts as quickly as he had immersed himself in it. Damn attention disorder. Twiddling the orange sweater he still held in his arms, he stammered a 'yes?' (more squealed than anything else) not expecting the boy to engage the discussion when he was still on the verge of throwing him into the shelves.

Seeing that he now had his attention, the taller frowned a little less, and his deep, slow voice sounded again.

"Your name ?"

The Decimo blinked a little stupidly, but seeing the eyebrows of his interlocutor bend down again, he shook himself and hurried to answer, leaving his questions aside for the moment.

"T-Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi Sawada !”

He grimaced at the irregularity of his voice, trying very hard not to fall in one of his internal monologue where he spent most of his time insulting himself and cursing his stupidity/clumsiness/any-part-of-him-that-posed-problems.

The other boy continued to stare at him as if he were an insoluble enigma, but at least his Intuition had calmed down in a good way.

"I'll remember that." 

And he turned around, already walking away without further ceremony.

_'Really?'_

Imitating a fish out of the water for a moment, Tuna* finally reacted without really thinking about it, reaching out to the stranger to hold him back.

He grabbed the edge of his sleeve, and the ruby eyes, shining with irritation, turned again upon him. He did not know if he should be nervous…

"What ?"

Sensing that the other boy was close to leaving without listening to him if he did not hurry, the Sawada tightened his meagre grip on the garment and launched himself.

"A-ah well... Can I know your name too, please ?”

His shoulders stretched to the sound of his own voice, whose tone was much more begging than expected.

Ah. Here is the look of 'I-can't-determine-of-what-species-you-are' again.

Attempting a small smile, Tsuna leaned his head to the side.

It may have been a little selfish of him, but he did not want that Storm that seemed to subconsciously call a Sky with loud cries to disappear so easily.

From what he had been able to see, the Flames did not appear to have spread as they had in the future of his own universe, same with the rings, so the boy himself must not understand what was going on, and happening to him.

Clinging to his belt near his back pocket, Natsu gave a little blow in his box, making it move enough for the brown to notice. It had probably perceived the conflict in his owner, and being unable to appear in the eyes of all, the Box Weapon tried to provide support as it could.

He blinked several times, and refocused on the person he was currently talking to, cursing his inability to stay out of his thoughts.

“...Shigaraki. Tomura.”

The silence that had stretched had surely lasted longer than decency would have tolerated, but neither of them cared.

The smile on the brown head grew, as he released the poor young man, nodding, his gaze softening.

"Enchanted, Shigaraki-kun."

A new confused look. Then the white man nodded at him before leaving quickly.

This time he did not try to stop him, even if the urge was there. His Intuition whispered to him that he did not have to worry… Maybe they will see each other again soon ?

"He was a bit strange...” He said aloud, musing.

Natsu gave his box a flick again, as if to say, 'you’re one to say that !’.

Softening a little laugh, the Decimo shook his head. He had nothing against it after all. His life had been full of strange things since Reborn's arrival.

Aizawa-sensei returned a few minutes after that, (grumbling about idiots with too loud voice, if he understood correctly), and they soon continued their shopping tour, much to the displeasure of the two participants.

There were a lot of people in the mall, and his Intuition was throwing little spades at him to keep him on the lookout. Something was going to happen, and Tsuna had to be on his guard.

They entered an electronics store, just to get a phone for the Vongola since his had not made the trip with him. He missed his photos, but he did not really have a choice.

With his eyes fixed on the exorbitant prices of the new models, Tsunayoshi began to play nervously with the ring around his neck, still hidden by his clothes.

Because of his intuition that was warning him of an as yet unknown threat, he could not concentrate on the babbling of the annoying salesman who preached the merits of this new device at the cutting edge of technology, but which, in view of the face of Aizawa-sensei, seemed to be as useful as a cucumber.

Sighing, the teen shook his head, trying quite futilely to chase away his headache. He gathered his courage and spoke when the salesman stopped the almost constant stream of words he had been swinging for 10 minutes, to breathe.

"Um, I think a simple used clamshell phone will be enough...”

Shouta shifted his attention to his charge, frowning slightly.

"Are you sure..?"

A small smile bloomed on the lips of the Decimo, who opened his mouth again getting ready to answer, but was cut off by the overly talkative salesman, who rubbed his hands with a smile as fake as the one Hayato wore when he was really upset.

Tsunayoshi frowned, disgusted by the dripping hypocrisy of 'Suna', as indicated by the badge on his chest.

"Oh, how lucky you are dear customer, to have a son so responsible for your expenses ! Allow me however, to insist on the importance of a device powerful enough not to...” he continued for a while, not seeming to notice that neither of his clients were listening.

Tsunayoshi nearly chokes on air, his cheeks burning, while his teacher was strangely silent, and his cheekbones suspiciously colored.

The brown averted his eyes on his shoes, shoulders raised up to the ears. The opposite of the event 'a student calls their teacher mom' had to look like this...

The hero finally cleared his throat, effectively cutting off the irritating salesman's chatter, and tried to explain himself, not quite daring to cross the gaze of the teenager, who did everything to avoid him as well.

**Danger !**

"Um, actually this is-"

The professor never had time to finish as Tsunayoshi tackled him on the ground after a brief "CAREFUL !” shouted in response to the warning of his Intuition.

The next second, a sniper bullet went crashing into the wall, passing close to Aizawa's hair, and that would have ended up right in his forehead without the intervention, muscular shall we say, of the Decimo.

There was a moment of floating during which no one moved, until the information ascended to the brains, before a panic movement was triggered. The salesman who had taken refuge behind his counter, left shouting full lungs towards the exit, dragging a crowd of customers equally distraught with him.

Tsuna grimaced, knowing that it was the worst thing to do in a potential shootout to panic like this, but did nothing more, his Intuition having completely calmed down. The absence of any more shots was also an indication, and he preferred to refocus on the grumbling professor he had brought to the ground unceremoniously, than on the fugitive sniper who was probably going to be yelled at for   
having missed his target. He sympathized a little…

"Everything all right, Aizawa-sensei ?"

He himself was more than used of shots, especially directed at him, thank you Reborn, and his reflexes had made him react in time.

The hero nodded, seeming a little shaken, and stood up cautiously, still standing covered. His gaze quickly passed over his pupil, checking that he was not injured, his eyebrows frowning like never before.

"Nothing broken on your side ? How did you...”

He stopped when he saw the amused smile of the Sawada, bemused. They just failed to get shot, and the kid was smiling like it was perfectly normal.

"Intuition. I told you it was reliable.”

Shouta blinked several times, before letting It go.

"Oh. Thank you Sawada.”

Tsuna shrugged, as if to say, 'it's nothing', as if he had not just saved the shadow hero's life from an undetectable threat, if not for his Quir- his gift, sorry.

The quickly emptied store was soon filled with other heroes on duty, tasked with checking on the situation, and seeing if no one had died stupidly trying to escape. Or by taking a bullet, incidentally.

The two got up, and Aizawa approached the group of heroes to tell them what had happened, sending half to chase the fleeing sniper.

Tsunayoshi thought it was a bit stupid if you wanted his opinion, since they were not likely to catch up with the person who had been professional enough not to try again when his first had missed, which would have risked revealing more information about themself. Of course he kept his thoughts to himself, and instead leaned over the bullet impact in the wall, distractingly noting the model of the rifle with which it had been fired.

Reborn had taught him to recognize any gun just by sound and bullet, and the weeks of training required for him to reach a level acceptable to his tutor had been a hell...  
He shuddered at this memory, preferring to re-rent it well deep within himself rather than go over, and trotted instead towards his teacher.

Aizawa had warned him of the possible danger he was risking being with him, but in view of the confused frown of the man, he began to think that this attack may have had nothing to do with the group named earlier…

Picking up the fallen bags, Tsuna distractedly threw out a comment.

"You have a lot of enemies apparently, Aizawa-sensei.”

If ever discovered (and these if tended to turn out to be a little too truthful for his liking) that assassination attempt had some Mafia connection, he needed to know it. First, to help his professor, because despite the short time spent together, he liked him, and then to call the Vindice if his said professor was just a collateral victim.

The prospect of seeing Bermuda and the other cursed Arcobaleno did not enchant him any more than that, even in a parallel world, but someone had to stick to it.

It was highly unlikely, and his Intuition was not reacting more than that, so he was probably just overthinking.

An irritated grumbling from which he had been able to draw a ‘It seems so’ was all he gained as an answer, before the older one changed the subject. Shootings did not really seem like a common thing now that almost the entire population could make damage with their Quirks.

"We should go home. I have to fill out papers because of what just happened, and we've gathered enough stuff for you to live on while you wait for the rest.”

Shouta glanced at the phones in the window, and pursed his lips for a moment, before continuing.

"I'll get you a phone on the way, we have to get away from here."

Tsunayoshi nodded without making a fuss, and followed in the footsteps of the oldest, making sure he had not forgotten anything behind him. He might have not reacted to this attack as anyone else would, but honestly, it lacked the flavor of a Poison Cooking, or a shower of silver knifes.

Being around murderers on a daily basis for years tended to have that effect.

But excuse him ! He had luggage to unpack, and furniture to assemble ! Bothering about a failed murder attempt was not in his top priorities.

*Tuna… Fish… I’m trying to be funny okay ? Leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done !  
> Next time we will got to see All Might, and the interrogation of Tsukauchi :3
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter, where I post silly things and the advancement of my chapters ! (_Linola)
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask !
> 
> ~Chaos~


	4. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I'm very sorry for the late update, but my pc broke and I had to replace it :(  
> Not sure if regular updates will be possible, but I'm going to do my best !

Tsunayoshi crossed his arms, eyes fixed on the pile of boxes and plastic bags crammed into what was to be his room for an indefinite period.

After returning to Yuei, Aizawa-sensei had dropped him off in the dorms before rushing who knows where to handle the consequences of the attack. He had looked all but happy with the turn of events, and Tsuna understood him a little. The paperwork was hell.

The Decimo sighed heavily, before approaching the first box, knowing that delaying the unpacking was not going to make the mass of work he had to shoot down disappear. But he would have appreciated a little help...

Thinking of what an afternoon spent building furniture and tidying rooms could be with all his guardians, Tsuna found himself smiling. They would certainly take much longer than expected to finish the whole thing, and the number of fights avoided, or not, would have reached heights...

Shaking his head, a loving smile on his lips, the Sawada went to work leaving his thoughts drifting.

Earlier, he had found a small, very simple black bag with several compartments to store his Weapon Boxes and other combat gear, such as his lens box and headphones. There were two spaces in which Natsu and his storage box where his gloves perfectly fit. This courtesy being from Irie and Spanner who prevented him from having to fight with his mittens at every fight. It was easy to access and quite intuitive, so he considered it to be well-placed money.

Tsuna will probably be able to fit his phone there too, (when he finally manages to buy one) where it will hopefully prevent him from forgetting it in one place or another.

Finishing setting up his bed took less time than he thought. The brown head unpacked his sheets while smiling at the pretty orange color of his duvet cover. The rest was white, as were the walls for that matter, but he already had plans to have them repainted. Aizawa-sensei had told him about a company that employed people who owned Paint quirks that made this kind of work much simpler. He could see a nice light yellow or an icy brown…

Tsunayoshi passed a hand through his hair before starting to construct his wardrobe. He took care to arrange the furniture in the same way as at his home in Namimori.

The afternoon was beginning to fall as he screwed up the last bits of his desk. Once this was over the young man sat down on his bed tempted to just fall on his back and fall asleep. The red glow of one of the bags of clothing caught his eye and he let out a sigh.

_'It would be too simple...'_

Gathering his strength, he got up and began to put away his new clothes. There were relatively few compared to what one might expect from a teenage closet, but Tsuna had made sure to avoid the unnecessary.

Apart from the several copies of his uniform, (which he would wear almost every day anyway) there were a few sets of pants, t-shirts, as well as two sweaters, white and orange, respectively. The underwear was quickly stuffed into one of the drawers and then he gathered the now-empty bags into a corner to throw them away later.

Aside from the white and orange sneakers he had been wearing since his arrival here, he had bought black boots, for which would be handy for the various physical training he was going to endure. Well, next to those of Reborn, it was surely not going to be very impressive...

Unrolling at the foot of the bed a fluffy round blue carpet, Tsuna drove out the thoughts of his friends, knowing that it would bring nothing good at the moment.

He organized a few more of his belongings, such as school supplies, and then left his room. It was getting late and in the heat of the moment, neither he nor Aizawa-sensei had thought of lunch.

Expecting an empty kitchen, Tsunayoshi was surprised to see a tall blond man, who seemed to have no expressions other than that Colgate proof smile. He left a strange impression on him as if he were looking at an ill-proportioned building. Everything was shouting fake, but he could not put his finger on what was wrong.

He blinked several times, wondering what he was supposed to do in this situation.

Should he simply introduce himself and hope that it was neither an intruder nor a threat ? Or just turn around and ignore this giant ?

He must have made a noise since a pair of electric blue eyes quickly landed on him, causing him to shift away from the door frame behind which he half-hid.

Hesitating, Tsuna began to fiddle with the bottom of his sweater.

"Um..."

The man rose abruptly, narrowly failing to startle him, and within a few steps, he was before him. He easily overlooked the boy of barely a meter sixty with his two twenty meters, even when leaning towards him, one hand on his forehead in an imitation of a military salute.

Part of him was eager to step back and go back into hiding, but Tsuna just swallowed, not knowing if he should be on his guard.

His Intuition did not indicate any danger to him and when his chocolate eyes landed on the left part of the abdomen of the giant whose name was still unknown, It reacted.

An injury, important enough for his intuition to deem it good enough to report to him. He frowned slightly, a little worried for the man, but was cut off in his reflections by a voice of too high volume for his liking.

"Young man ! You're Sawada, aren't you ?"

Mouth closed, the brown head could only slowly nod.

"I am aware of your situation. You really have no luck young man ha-ha !" Continued the illustrious stranger without realizing that the smaller one was no longer listening to him.

His attention had turned to the half-flame of the man. Well, the two half-Flames, strange as it may appear.

One was much larger than the other, of the Mist type, but seemed to be losing activation ability more and more, and the other was Sky, which surprised him a little honestly. There was a reason the Skies were so rare, and he must have been the first he had met since he landed here.

Leaving these oddities aside and putting them on the back of the strangeness of this parallel world, Tsunayoshi raised his head to cross the blue eyes of the man, twisting his fingers.

"Um... Who are you, sir…?"

Looking like he had flashed a bolt of lightning on his head, the older man joined both palms and hurriedly answered.

"Where was my head ? Excuse me, young man, I'm All Might, your new head-teacher !"

The little brunet blinked, not expecting it.

_'Another weird name...'_

"Oh... Enchanted...?"

Until then, the only teachers close to him he had had were Nezu, his horrible math teacher who took great pleasure in harassing him since his first year of college, and... Reborn...

His shoulders stretched out, wondering what kind of character this man was.

All Might nodded, still smiling, and stuffed into his hands a stack of newspapers, as well as a scribbled paper.

He frowned, waiting for an explanation. They all had different dates, sometimes months old.

"Aizawa-sensei instructed me to give you this so that you could blend more easily into the flow. The paper is for your appointment with Tsukauchi tomorrow." Simply said the hero.

Tsuna changed his grip on the articles so he could read the paper. An address and a schedule accompanied by a complicated signature were noted.

He looked up at his new teacher with a little smile on his face.

"Thank you, All Might-sensei."

It was going to take him a little while to get used to the strange names of the people of this world. Who knows, maybe his level of English will get better ?

"My pleasure young man! By the way, someone in the cafeteria should bring you your meal in a short time, as well as in the evening. While waiting for the start of the school and your other classmates, we will proceed like that, okay ?"

Tsunayoshi shook his head, relieved that he did not have to take care of the food. Their attempt into the future had clearly shown their inability to make a decent meal. He should have spent more time with his mother in the kitchen, with luck, he would have absorbed a thing or two...

The professor left quickly after that, his mission now accomplished, and Tsuna sat down on the new armchairs in the living room. Opening one of the newspapers on his lap, he began to read, ignoring boring parts like politics or celebrity gossip that reporters loved.

Half an hour later, the brunet boy was staring at his reading material, frowning. There were many more earthquakes and natural disasters than at home. And it was not limited to Japan, the other countries were equally affected, ringing the alarm bell in the back of his head even louder.

There were also articles about his future classmates. Including a story about Villains' attacking in one of the practical training sites ? The Villains had apparently wanted to try to kill All Might, without much success, and had fled.

None of the students had been injured other than slightly, and the only two people that had suffered a little more were two professional heroes who had recovered from their wounds without too much damage. Oh, and All Might-sensei was apparently Japan's number one hero. Huh.

_'For threats determined to kill someone, they didn't do a lot of collateral damage...'_

These Villains were probably the same as those that Aizawa-sensei had warned him about…

Tsunayoshi pursed his lips into a fine line, annoyed that his Intuition continued to reassure him about them. He passed a hand through his hair, not quite sure what to make of it.

If he were relying solely on his experience and not his guts, he knew that he could manage to escape without too much hassle or protect his comrades.

He sighed. He was probably going to get involved in this story someway whether he liked it or not… The fact that this threat was not really one bothering his Intuition was as comforting as it was strange.

Even with Mukuro or Hayato, It had not reacted like that. They had been prepared to kill him, or at least to seriously injure him, and it was only after becoming friends with them that this echo of 'be on your guard' had disappeared.

He opened his eyes round. This situation gave him vibes of Shoichi and Uni... Maybe this Villains' group was forced to do all this ? Or were they too lost to know how else to do it ?

Tsuna growled and dropped on the side his head resting on the armrest of the sofa. There were too many possibilities and he did not know enough to conclude his wobbly hypotheses.

The next day, he found himself in front of the police station, checking that he was at the right address. He entered, moving up to the reception, a little anxious about what this appointment was going to give. After a few minutes, Tsukauchi-san guided him to his office handing him a cup of tea.

Actually, it didn't take very long. The detective wanted to keep him informed of the -very- meager improvements in his research on how to send him home, in addition to giving him his freshly fabricated identity papers.

Apparently in the eyes of the rest of the police and the world, he will be just a boy who had lost his memory due to an accident with an unknown quirk. Orphaned and without siblings, he will be in Yuei's care, and a social worker was expected to come by later this week to make sure everything was alright.

He will also have the opportunity to go to a psychologist if he ever felt the need.

Regarding the previous day's attack on Aizawa-sensei, it was apparently only a weak attempt by a small neighborhood gang that had a grudge towards Eraser Head because of the arrests of some of their members.

Leaving with his arms full of papers, Tsunayoshi glanced at the watch on his wrist wondering what to do with his free time. He had warned Aizawa-sensei that he would return by 6 p.m. at the latest, not knowing how long the appointment would last.

He shrugged, putting his mess in his shoulder bag, and decided to go for a walk. He will rarely be going to leave campus after the start of the school, and not really having money, he could hardly justify a departure out of Yuei's limits anyhow.

He was certain his current anonymity due to the fact he had neither the uniform nor even put a single foot in a classroom or a tournament since the beginning of the year, allowed him to be alone in the city only for today. A change that will occur too soon enough for his taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is it ! Next time, first meeting with the class 1-A and angst !
> 
> You can follow me on twitter (_Linola) I tweet dumb things and new on my fics o/


End file.
